


Un petit chat me visite

by desFraisesPartout



Series: Birdmen prose [4]
Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Cats, Chats, Gen, Introspection, prose
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desFraisesPartout/pseuds/desFraisesPartout
Summary: Tous les soirs, un petit chat noir me visite. Il me regarde d'un air sévère et fait son distant. Par moments, il me rappelle un bon ami à moi.





	Un petit chat me visite

Un petit chat me rend visite le soir. Il est tout noir.  
Ce petit poilu est mignon à souhait. Plein de câlins je lui ferais,  
Mais il me regarde d'un air sévère et fait des manières.  
Après patience et persévérance, nous réduisons la distance.

***

Ce soir, il me regarde fixement près de la porte. Du thon je lui apporte.  
Il se lèche les babines alors que je dépose l'assiette. Il engloutit tout, sans laisser une miette.  
Son ronronnement me dit : « Quel festin ! », ce qui me laisse un sourire en coin.  
Aussitôt terminé, mon quadrupède d'ami se toilette. Décidément, je l'aime bien cette petite bête.

***

Un petit chat me rend visite le soir. Il est tout noir.  
Sa bouille me rappelle un bon ami à moi. Bien qu'au premier abord froid,  
Il s'est adouci depuis, même s'il refuse de le dire. Son entêtement me fait bien rire.

***

Ce soir, je pensais les présenter, mais mon bon ami semble tourmenté.   
Il s'est reclus dans la salle de prières pour méditer. Alors, je lui prépare du thé.  
Au petit félin je continue de penser, alors que j'atteins puis ouvre la porte fermée.

Seulement, surprise! Mon bon ami s'est métamorphosé. Il est subitement ailé…?!

**Author's Note:**

> Au départ, je pensais comparer seulement Eishi au petit chat noir que Kamoda nourrit depuis un certain. Puis, j'ai pensé que notre grand gaillard aurait voulu les présenter, pour remonter le moral de son ami, alors que ce dernier il tentait de se calmer. Seulement, voilà que les deux sont déjà des Birdmen (en référence au chapitre 1).


End file.
